


our daughter dear is our best treasure

by jonphaedrus



Series: the daughter of the regiment [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, FE Femslash Week 2k16, M/M, prompt: family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just about family,” Sigrun murmured at last. “I always used to think I wouldn’t be able to be happy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	our daughter dear is our best treasure

**Author's Note:**

> a short piece for fe femslash week 2k16; to the prompt "family"
> 
> casually pokes about at this au without ever revealing anything of the plot, ahey,

“You behave,” Zelgius said, as he swung Sanaki from his hands rather than walk up the gravel driveway that led to the little squat cottage, painted pastel green and purple, even as Sephiran puttered about the back of the car, slamming the trunk shut. “Do everything that Sigrun and Tanith tell you to do. Don’t break anything, no big words,”

“But they _like_ big words,” Sanaki was too mature to whine, but there was a petulant note in her voice nonetheless. “Why can’t I come with you?”

“Because you’ll have more fun on the farm.” Sanaki chewed over that response, her five-year-old brain wrapping around it. She clearly knew Zelgius had a point, but she was often loathe to be separated from her parents: even when it meant four days with her fairy godmothers. The cottage door sprang open, then, revealing Sigrun standing there. She was dressed for the chill of the fall weather, in a thick cable-knit white sweater that hung large on her frame, the bulbous sleeves pushed up behind her wrists, and had her green hair knotted up under a bandana.

“I _thought_ I heard interlopers!” She cried, and then shrieked with laughter as Sanaki used Zelgius’ momentum from swinging her back and forth to launch into the air, the five year old racing up the front path and crashing headlong into her arms. Sigrun spun her into the air, laughing, and settled the girl on her hip, Sanaki burying her face in her godmother’s neck. “What a tasty Snacky!” She squeezed Sanaki, who giggled. “I wonder what she tastes like? I knew I was having an afternoon snack.”

“Stop it,” the girl mumbled, grinning the whole time.

Tanith followed her wife out of the house, marching down the front driveway to give Zelgius one of her brisk, awkward hugs. He returned it warmly, and she moved on to Sephiran, who smiled and let her squish him. “And you’re sure that this trip is a good idea,” Tanith was never one to beat about the bush, “Because I’m not picking up the pieces if it goes wrong this time.”

“Not in front of Sanaki, _please_ ,” Sephiran whispered, Tanith scowled as Sigrun came the rest of the way down, Sanaki already pulling her dyed hair out of its bun. She was fascinated by it, and no doubt would be begging to get a head of green of her own by the time that she had to leave. Just like last time. “I’m worried about you all. Are you sure you can handle four days?”

“I’m a social worker, Sephiran. I think we can handle four days.” He looked chagrined, and finished getting Sanaki’s travel bag out of the trunk, handed it to Tanith. She softened slightly. “Walk with me for a moment.”

She dragged him off, and Sigrun paid her greetings to Zelgius, who ruffled Sanaki’s hair. “You behave, little empress.”

“I shall. Good behaviour is required for horseback riding.” Prim, as always. Sigrun laughed.

“We’ll take good care of her. You still planning to be back Tuesday?”

“If all goes well.” Zelgius paused, and looked after Tanith and Sephiran. She had taken him down to the foot of the drive, and he was listening with his head cocked toward her, hands folded behind his back, while she berated him something awful. “I hope all will go well.” Sigrun set her hand on his forearm and squeezed.

“I know it will.”

 

 

They’d never wanted children of their own, but Sanaki had fortunately been there to fill any child-shaped hole that was missing from their lives. She was bright and chipper and loving and mature, and was pretty much all Sigrun would have ever wanted had they chosen to have a daughter. She did her homework and then sat up a little bit later with them than her fathers would have ever allowed, fascinated by Tanith’s chainmail hobby and desperately trying to make her own, although her small, pudgy fingers weren’t quite strong enough that Sigrun ended up having to use the needle nose pliers for her.

After she had gone to bed in the guest room, her slim form sprawled out in the bed they owned that was meant for Sephiran and Zelgius, both well over six feet tall, to share, they sat up, Sigrun drinking a cup of steaming mint tea and Tanith going over her schedule for the following day. While her wife mumbled and double-checked her meetings, Sigrun watched out of their living room picture window at the apple orchard beside the house, their horses stamping and moving about inside the paddock within it. The tea warmed her palms, steaming gently over her face, and it was a nice contrast to the chill that came up off of the glass.

After a time, Tanith came to stand beside her, tucking up over her back, chin on her shoulder, hands laced over her stomach. “What are you thinking about?” Her wife asked her, curious and soft.

“Just about family,” Sigrun murmured at last. “I always used to think I wouldn’t be able to be happy.” She’d been rendered infertile and had to have a hysterectomy as a teenager, and it had never left her. She’d lost her parents in the same accident, and had been rebuilding ever since. “And now it’s just so...stunning. To think about how much better making your own home is.”

“Yeah,” Tanith smiled, unusually gentle for her. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr and twitter @ jonphaedrus


End file.
